Felix
Name: Felix Species: Humanoid Video Game Character Height: 4'7 Eye Color: Green Hair Style: Short;Tidy Symbol: Tools Favorite Color: Blue Age: Unknown Birthday: April 17 Love Interest: Synthia Most Likely to Say: "Game on!" And/or "I'm gonna fix this." Least Likely to Say: "I can't do this!" Physical Appearance Felix has short, untidy brown hair with bangs that sweep to one side, keeping them from covering his green eyes. His cheeks have a slight redness to them, giving him a rather rosy complexion. He wears a yellow hardhat with his first initial painted on the front in white. Tan gloves cover his hands, matching the color of his tool belt, and steel-toed boots. He wears a white undershirt and a white and blue, checkerboard flannel shirt, tucked into blue jeans, and the sleeves are rolled up to his shoulders. Past Felix doesn't have much of a past, since he has lived in a video game all his life, but what is known about his past is that, his game has been installed for twenty-three years, making him, technically, that age, although he appears to be no older than thirteen, other than that, not much is known about his past. Relationships Zim Felix and Zim met during one of Hyper's insane chat-room tactics, they were locked inside a cage that could eat them alive if it wanted to, but rather than panicking, Felix smiled and gave Zim a formal greeting by shaking his hand and introducing himself poliely. After that, the two actually seemed to form a friendship of sorts, which was new for Zim, since he never really made many friends. They told each other of the feelings and thoughts that they held secret from almost everyone else, even Zim admitted his feelings for En to Felix, that really displays the level of trust between them. Although Zim is annoyed by Felix's cheeriness most of the time, and the fact that he always falls whenever Felix does a ground-pound, they still remain friends, and it is unlikely that anything could take that away from them. Synthia His angel, his only, his one love. That's Synthia, she makes Felix feel like he never did before, and frankly, he likes it. He fell for Synthia hard, and there is no chance that anyone or anything could obscure his affections for her. He tries his best to hide these feelings, but it's very difficult, since he blushes at almost every compliment she gives him, and never seems to find the right words to say when she's around. What doesn't help is the fact that Synthia can pick him up whenever she wants to, causing him to blush severely and his mouth to disengage, so he goes off into a long string of stammering nonsense until she silences him. He has no idea what Synthia thinks of him, but he hopes with every fiber of his being that she loves him too... Marie Marie is his 'girlfriend', but only technically. Marie and Felix are lovers in the game, true, but not outside of it. Outside the game, the two simply remain friends, and talk to one another like normal people. The only problem with this is Marie doesn't speak much English, so Felix had to learn Spanish in order to talk with her. Andy Felix and Andy, although portrayed as mortal enemies in his game, are like brothers. The two of them are always looking out for each other, and will fight if it means helping the other. Felix was the first person in the arcade to speak to Andy as a person, most people were afraid of him because he was big and tough-looking, but Felix soon found out that Andy had a big heart. Felix despises the fact that some games still discriminate against villains, and refuses to go to any parties or celebrations, unless Andy is on the list. Andy always appreciates that. Whenever Andy has to go somewhere or is busy for a while, it's always Felix who volunteers to take care of his jobs, and watch Andy's younger, sharp-tongued sister, Lauren. Lauren Felix and this fiesty little redhead almost never get along, most because Lauren won't do anything that Felix asks her to. Of course, Felix doesn't get angry with her, and when people tell him to, his response is always, "She's only eight, she'll learn in time." Of course, he knew that Lauren was programmed to be eight, so she will always remain that age, no matter how long she'll be around. The two do treat one another as family, though, no matter what may happen. But, even in dire situations, it doesn't stop Lauren from reffering to Felix as either, "Felicia" or "Felicity." Personality Felix is the nicest guy anyone could ever hope to meet, he is always smiling and never has a bad thing to say about anyone. He will help anyone in need, and fix everything, he can't fight his programming, so he'll try and fix whatever he can. He can be extremely shy or nervous in certain situations, and is exceptionally kind. Felix, of course, never forgets his manners, even if you were to have a gun pointed to his head, he will refer to you as 'sir' or 'ma'am'. He loves to smile and laugh, and likes it when other people do the same. Things that are above a PG rating will make him blush furiously, especially when these things are aimed at him, mostly it's Coeli or Synthia that get these types of reactions from him. Overall, Felix is the all around good guy, and the hero, in and out of his game. Trivia *He speaks fluent Spanish, he learned so Marie didn't have to go through the trouble of learning another language. *He extremely ticklish *Felix was based off of Fix-It Felix Jr. from the movie, "Wreck-It Ralph" *Against all odds, Felix can be quite furious when he wants to be, which can come as a shock to many people *He is quite swift and agile, so he is difficult to catch if you were to try *Felix is very light, so, almost anyone could pick him up if they wanted to, but only Synthia ever does *He still retains his video game abilities outside of his game, including being able to fix almost anything, jumping impossibly high, running fast and never growing tired, and walking on walls and ceilings *He keeps all the coins, rings, and power-ups he finds under his hat. *Unbeknowest to most people, Felix's tool belt not only contains a hammer, a screwdriver, a chisel, and many other things, but it also contains a whip. He doesn't use it for torture purposes, but as a length of rope to swing across gaps and such *Felix can also speak Japanese, French, Irish, Italian, and multiple other languages, in order to speak with characters from games made in other countries, he can speak these things due to a certain piece of his programming. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia